A Childhood Like No Other
by polkadotmonkey
Summary: what if the maximoffs were born with their powers? HYDRA gets wind and everything goes to shit young maximoffs/child abuse/messed up teens/implications of sexual abuse/torture
1. Chapter 1

"FREAK"

Wanda ran from the group chasing her. There was no where she could hide without them eventually finding her, so she just had to stay away from them until Pietro was let out from detention. She glanced at her watch, 10 minutes to go. Wanda could have easily taken them all out with a single flick of her hand, but she didn't want to do that, she could retaliate, but she knew from previous experience that would only make it worse, so she was stuck in a circle of running and waiting for her brother, who everyone knew not to confront in a fight. She turned a corner and hid behind a bin, crunching up so they wouldn't see her. They passed. She breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't stay there for long the other kids would realise she had hid somewhere in a few minutes and come back to find her.

This had been going on since Wanda had started school 6 years ago, although it had got worse in the last 2 years. She was now 10 and the bullying hadn't stopped, everyone thought it, even the teachers, the Maximoff's were freaks. It wasn't that they were outsiders, they lived in an apartment in that district, infact their family had been there for as long as anyone could remember, there was always at least one Maximoff living within 2 miles of the district center, but for a family that never left, they kept their secrets and consequently no one knew anything more than their names, ages, and what they did for a living. And in such a community as this, that spelt weirdo. When Wanda and Pietro turned up age 4 at the local school the town gossip circles went into uproar. They were the first Maximoff's ever to go to school, all the others were home educated. At first everyone had been nice to them, trying to get information on the family, teachers watched them constantly, and mums would encourage their children to be friends with them, but in the end it all fell through and no one discovered any more information.

So Pietro and Wanda became the freaks, the strange twins who never talked to anyone, who got amazing grades even though they never concentrated in class, the boy who excelled at sport to the level that he was banned from running races on the account he always won, the girl who always knew what was troubling you or where your missing things where, soon the other kids got tired of the freaks prowess, and that's when the name calling and attacks started. They had tried it on Pietro but he fought back, either with a comeback or by punching you in the face. Wanda on the other hand, no one doubted she could stand up for herself but it was how she didn't even attempt to defend herself that made it so enjoyable. Of course, they couldn't do it when Pietro was there, but he usually wasn't on account of him being in constant trouble with teachers, so they had a good opening.

"Found her!"

Wanda got up and sprinted across the tarmac. Only to be grabbed from behind and pushed onto the floor. As soon as she was down the kicking started and they started to scram at her "FREAK, GO BACK HOME YOU FREAK, YOU'RE SO UGLY THAT'S WHY YOU GOT SENT HERE, YOUR MUMMY AND DADDY DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK, WE DON'T WANT ANY WEIRDO'S HERE" Suddenly there was a bunch of yelling and she was pulled to her feet before being yanked into a defensive hug. Pietro.

They were still surrounded by a bunch of angry looking kids, and she knew for a fact they couldn't get out of this without revealing their powers.

"What the hell Pietro, my nose is bleeding!" screamed Marco, Pietro had obviously punched him.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" said Pietro sweetly.

Marco scowled at Pietro and Pietro scowled back.

"Why don't you all run home to mummy and no one will get hurt!" Yelled Pietro at the crowd, his eyes never leaving the ringleader, Marco.

"Why don't you run home and never come back!" spat Marco.

"If you ever touch my sister or call her a freak again I swear…"

"You'll do what? Hit us? You're already in trouble as it is, according to my dad if you get in big trouble one more time they're kicking you out!"

Pietro stood in silence, news got round fast.

Marco smiled knowing he'd won "You don't get it do you, we don't want any Maximoff freaks round here, the sooner you leave the better, then we can get at your sister, she won't be around after that."

"Let's go, there's a way out and you can't win this fight." Wanda whispered to her brother, trying to get out of this situation.

Pietro nodded and, still holding her tightly, turned away from Marco and began to walk.

"YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE THERE PIETRO, WE'LL GET HER THEN"

Pietro held his silence and walked with Wanda over to one of the sheds that no one hung out at. Once there and after making sure no one could see them he zipped over to Wanda and gave her a massive hug and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I don't see why you don't stand up to them, you're better than me in a fight, with or without powers, and that's ignoring the fact you have one of the sharpest tongues in Europe."

"I just don't want to be the freak"

"They already see you as that, this whole area's seen us as that since they heard that we were born"

"Don't you wish that you could be friends with them though, I know it'll never happen but whenever they come for me I always end up thinking 'maybe if I don't fight back they'll leave me alone and one day accept me'"

"Wanda, I know you don't think that, you think 'I'm going to savour my strength for a real fight' or you worry you'll lose control in the midst of it and use your powers, it's not going to happen, trust me!"

"Easy for you to say, you lose control people see you moving fast, you can play that off, I shoot raw energy out of my hands, I could kill someone!"

"That's never going to happen, you are blessed with red magic, you are going to grow up, get out of this god damn district and make your life somewhere where people respect you and see you for who you are, not your name. People are supposed to respect doctors, I know they don't respect dad here but that's cause it's here, anywhere else, you'll be the most popular person for miles."

Wanda smiled at her brother and giggled slightly.

"Now talking about your magic, how about a little power display"

Wanda smiled at her brother, they couldn't do that here, not at school.

"Oh come on, no one will see, please?!"

She giggled and slowly began to wiggle her figures, red danced about them as she formed a red ball in the centre of her hands, she released it into the air and Pietro jumped back so it wouldn't hit his face, by jump back she meant disappear as he ran a few meters back and reappeared as he came back to his original position grinning like a wild thing and his weird silver blonde mop of hair swinging madly on his head. Wanda smiled and shoved her hands into the pockets of the red jumper she wore, a small strand of her brown hair swung over her eye. Pietro always appreciated her power, no matter how dangerous it was he saw it as beautiful, and told her every time.

Suddenly a bell rang, signalling the start of lessons again.

Pietro looked towards the school disappointed "Come on, that was what? 5 minutes? They kept me in so long that I only got 5 minutes break"

"Maybe next time don't answer back"

"Well what's the point of the teacher saying something to me if I'm not allowed to respond? Where's the fairness?"

Wanda looked at her brother

"Ok, well maybe I shouldn't answer 'Pietro, are you ever going to not be stupid in class?' with 'shouldn't you ask yourself that?' but still. Unfair"

Wanda smiled at her brother, he was the king of comebacks. They had always been good at comebacks and irritating the higher party only she knew when to say her comeback so that she couldn't be in trouble, Pietro just blurted out what he was thinking.

"Class, now" she said grabbing her brothers' sleeve and pulling him towards the school.

"Come on, it's not like we need to go to school, we get at least 90% on everything."

"Pietro!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" he said brushing her hand off his arm with a laugh, speeding up so he was walking beside her rather than behind. "Let's go show the idiots how it's done"

Wanda elbowed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pietro had got himself and after school detention, an occurrence that had never happened in their school taking it was for ages 4-11 and didn't give after schools. It was his last chance apparently. He'd punched Marco in the face for throwing a ball at her. The teacher had at the beginning of the year decided it would be an excellent idea to put the Maximoff's and Marco on the same table, which had made Pietro and Marcos relationship even worse than it already was.

Pietro and Marco were physically very different. They were both tall but Marco was built like a wrestler and Pietro a runner, and that had originally sparked such a competition between them, who was stronger, who was better at sport, rivals since they were 4. Also Marco was darker then Pietro, he had brown hair and brown eyes, his skin was as dark as it got in their district, which still counted as white but was close to olive. Pietro was quite fair with blue eyes, his hair was also brown, like hers, only he wore it long and shaggy (for a boy), unlike hers which she liked to keep straight, although it always got wavy. Mentally they were similar, both were intelligent, Pietro was still smarter which massively irritated Marco, and could start a fight in an empty room with their language, only Marco was also spiteful, manipulative, and pretty much a sociopath, whereas Pietro was kind hearted, loyal and protective.

Ultimately Pietro and Marco hated each other, only talked if they were arguing or winding the other up, and half the time were punching or kicking each other, which Pietro always got the blame for. And Wanda had been pulled into the middle of the issue as soon as Marco had figured out Pietro's weak point, at which point Wanda had kneed Marco in the nuts and taken him down, and made Marco's anger towards her more than just her relation to Pietro. After a few attempts at beating her up he had resorted to name calling, and Wanda had learned the hard way that getting on the bad side of the most popular kid in school wasn't a good idea.

Sighing she walked off to the main high-street, which was about 15 minutes away, but might take her a bit longer as she had Pietro's school bag and PE kit as well as her own. Her mother had asked her and Pietro to get two loafs from the bakery after school. She might as well do it seeing as Pietro wouldn't be out for an hour, she'd wait for him in the playground opposite the laundrette before heading home. Their parents were used to them getting home late. She considered getting a donut or something else from the bakery for her and her brother, probably not a good idea taking Pietro was ADHD but it had been a rough day for them both. She started to skip slightly as she left the school grounds in the direction of the bakery.

Pietro sat tapping on his desk, eyes glued to the clock. 20 minutes, how had it only been 20 minutes? He halted his finger mid tap as he felt his teachers glare on him. He glanced her, she looked a few taps from murder, and slowly he moved his hand onto his lap. She nodded and went back to marking books, and he went back to watching the clock.

The second hand ticked away, he was in agony. He had to forcefully tense to stop himself moving. The only sound entering his head was the _tick, tick, tick._ He thought back to the events of the afternoon, Marco kicking him under the table repetitively (he could already feel a bruise forming on his shin), his sister moving her hand onto his arm when he went to finally retaliate, then Marco chucked a tennis ball at her, hard, and it hit her in the face. Pietro couldn't stand for that. So he had got up, grabbed Marco across the table and smacked him on the nose. Which had given Marco a nose bleed. Which had got Pietro a detention. Which was why he was sitting here staring at a clock, 23:48 minutes after the end of school.

An explosion rippled through the school. Pietro immediately slid under the table, he knew the drill, shells start falling, get under the nearest structure. He was breathing heavily, one person crossed his mind, Wanda. He knew she would get to safety, but he needed to know. He looked at his teacher, she looked confused and was getting out from under her desk.

"Why are there no more shells?" she said.

Pietro looked at her with relief, not shells, just an explosion, shells fell in number, and there was only one explosion.

"Pietro, I'm going to let you go, go straight home, avoid the high-street, that's the direction the explosion came from."

Pietro bolted out the door, the high-street, Wanda was at the bakery, the bakery was on the high-street. He didn't even bother hide his speed, he was there in just under a minute, he would have got there sooner but people blocked his path.

As soon as he stopped he was surrounded by chaos, people screaming, tripping over rubble scattered on the ground, chocking and stumbling blindly through the air thick with dust. He yelled for Wanda but could barely hear himself over the confusion.

He ran towards where he thought the bakery was, it was quieter, people had ran away from the site of the explosion.

"WANDA" he yelled before coughing over the dust filling his throat.

"Pietro? Please help, he's trapped!"

Pietro bolted to where his sisters' voice had come from. She was kneeling next to a pile of rubble, covered head to toe in brick dust, she was pulling at something trapped under the pile. An arm, as he got closer he recognised who it was, Marco.

"He, his friends, cornered me and, they were hurting me, and I panicked and everything exploded. His friends ran but rubble fell on top of him and…" she broke down crying, still attempting to pull Marco from the rubble. Pietro ran over and helped lift a rock off Marcos back, with the two of them they quickly got Marco out. Marco stirred, and gave out a moan. Pietro grabbed his sister and she fell into his arms shaking.

He ran home as fast as he could panting as they arrived. But he couldn't rest, Wanda was on the verge of tears and was leaning on a wall. He grabbed her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"When I got there I went in and bought the bread. But then when I went outside Marco grabbed me down an ally, I hit him but his friends grabbed me and they were kicking me and Marco had a knife…"

"MARCO HAD A KNIFE?!" yelled Pietro grabbing his sisters shoulders

"He was threatening to cut me with it and his friends held me still and he was getting closer and the knife touched my arm and it broke the skin and…" Wanda stumbled over the sentence before breaking down crying.

Pietro gripped her close, he knew why she was so upset, she had lost control. She could have killed people for all she knew. That bastard Marco had hurt her though, Pietro wished he had never dragged him out from under that rubble, that he had just grabbed Wanda and run…

"Pietro" called his sister. He realised he was vibrating, when he got angry or upset he would begin to shake causing his body to vibrate and give off a small buzzing noise. He took a deep breath and went back to normal, breathing heavily but calm.

"Did anyone…?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

Wanda looked relived. Pietro stared in wonder at her, she had been attacked with a knife yet still helped her attacker from being crushed. Then she had only cared about who else was affected. How she could care so much about strangers he didn't understand.

"Let's go inside" He walked in to the house holding his sisters hand, thankfully their parents weren't home.

"You use the shower first, you've got more dust on you than me" He said to Wanda.

She nodded. "I'll be quick so that there's hot water left" she walked off to the shower.

Pietro slumped onto the sofa, dust rose around him. Sighing he leaned back and undid his red school tie. He didn't need to think about school, he just hoped that the explosion wouldn't be tracked back to Wanda.

"Your mission is to observe these two from a distance"

The man chucked the files down in front of the asset.

"Do not interact unless they are in immediate danger, there is no need for you to eliminate anyone on this mission but you shall have your knives, and a pistol incase the targets are in danger."

The asset picked up the gun infront of him, it would do.

"It's a Yarygin Pistol, 9×19mm Parabellum, you have 20 clips. I'll leave you to become accustomed with the files and your weapon"

The man exited and the asset picked up the files to read the basic information. The top file read

NAME: WANDA MAXIMOFF

AGE: 10

DOB: 21/6/1992

HAIR: BROWN

EYES: GREEN

ETHNICITY: CAUCASIAN

NATIONALITY: SOKOVIAN

HEIGHT: 5'0

FAMILY:

PIETRO MAXIMOFF-BROTHER. TWIN

BRANISLAVA 'BRANKA' MAXIMOFF-MOTHER

DOBRILO MAXIMOFF-FATHER

LOCATION: FLAT 12A, KANROW BUILDINGS, JURICSON ROAD, MARKSON DISTRICT

SCHOOL: MARKSON PRIMARY

IQ: UNKNOWN

PREDICTED ACADEMIC SCORES: A*

ABILITIES: SUSPECTED PSIONICS

DANGER: HIGH

NOTES:

RARELY SEEN WITHOUT BROTHER

NO KNOWN FRIENDS

AVOID PUTTING UNDER STRESSFUL SITUATIONS

UNPOPULAR WITH PEERS

PROTECTIVE OF BROTHER

He switched to the other

NAME: PIETRO MAXIMOFF

AGE: 10

DOB: 21/6/1992

HAIR: BROWN

EYES: BLUE

ETHNICITY: CAUCASIAN

NATIONALITY: SOKOVIAN

HEIGHT: 5'2

FAMILY:

WANDA MAXIMOFF-SISTER. TWIN

BRANISLAVA 'BRANKA' MAXIMOFF-MOTHER

DOBRILO MAXIMOFF-FATHER

LOCATION: FLAT 12A, KANROW BUILDINGS, JURICSON ROAD, MARKSON DISTRICT

SCHOOL: MARKSON PRIMARY

IQ: UNKNOWN

PREDICTED ACADEMIC SCORES: A*

ABILITIES: SUSPECTED SUPERSPEED

DANGER: UNKNOWN

NOTES:

RARELY SEEN WITHOUT SISTER

NO KNOWN FRIENDS

UNPOPULAR WITH PEERS

AGGRESSIVE

PROTECTIVE OF SISTER

Quickly he looked at the pictures attached to the files, one was of the twins on school picture day. They were both in smart white shirts with a red tie under the collar, the girl had a black pleated skirt on with tights, and the boy had a pair of smart black trousers on. They both looked scruffy compared to their uniforms, the boy had white trainers on and the girl had black combat boots on, the boy had obviously been playing a game outside as his hair was messy and there was a small bit of dirt on his cheek, the girls tights were ladder and her hair had obviously been put hastily back into place.

The other was a more casual picture taken of them walking home from school. The girl had a red jumper on over her uniform and a black beanie hat, the boy had a tracksuit jumper on. They both were carrying school rucksacks with the schools emblem printed on the back. The boy was obviously running playfully round his sister while she was skipping, they both appeared to be laughing.

The asset folded away the files and put them in the inside pocket of his jacket before putting the gun in its holster on his belt, he tucked all but one of the knives next to it. Steadily he sat down playing with the remaining knife. Waiting for his handler to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **sorry for not updating in ages! i have been so busy! to make up for it this chapter is extra long!**

They hadn't gone back to school, if they had been anyone else the teachers would have phoned home but, they didn't care. Pietro chucked a snowball at Wanda, she looked up as it landed next to her, smiled at Pietro, then went back to work. He sighed and moved to sit next to her.

It had been two months since the explosion. Obviously they couldn't track it back to Wanda, but people talked, and when six different kids claimed Wanda caused the explosion, well there was a reason they hadn't been back to school. No official action had been taken but when they walked down the street people would stare, and whisper, and move to avoid them. Wanda held her head up so it didn't look like it bothered her but Pietro had noticed how little she wanted to leave the house.

People followed them sometimes. Adults with cameras, other kids (who would throw rocks or call them freaks), and although he wasn't sure Pietro could have sworn he had seen this guy in black cargo pants and a black jacket watching them, irritatingly he only ever saw him in the corner of his eye, whenever he went to get a better look or did a double take he was gone. Wanda wouldn't say anything but he had noticed that whenever he looked Wanda was already glancing in that direction. Next time he saw the guy he would run over there and catch him before the guy could run.

"Pietro, earth to Pietro… good you're back"

"What?"

"I got lost on a question and went to ask you but you were staring off into the distance and not reacting"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking, what the question on?"

Even though they weren't at school their mum and dad got extra work in for them, they didn't have to do it but it was there if they did, it was usually stuff that 12-13 year olds were given but Wanda and Pietro could usually manage. Wanda was currently doing it as she wasn't at school, he himself couldn't care less about the work, and he had more important issues. Like where the hell was Marco?

"Maths, algebraic equations. 4(2y-3) = 3(y+6). What is y?"

Pietro paused to think. Expand the brackets, 8y-12 = 3y+18. Then it got more complicated and he couldn't do that in his head.

"Hand us that paper, so you expand the brackets, oh you've done that, then you take 3y from 8y, 5y-12=18, 18+12=30, 5y=30, y=6." He rattled out scribbling notes on the paper. "Done".

Wanda took back the work and read over it nodding.

"Thanks, I'd forgotten how you go after expanding the brackets. You're pretty good at maths, you should do it more."

Pietro snorted. "You're the academic one, anyway it's boring, and I'd rather be running or doing anything else."

Wanda sighed and went onto the next question. Pietro got up to stretch.

"Any word on Marco?"

"Yeah, he reappeared yesterday, apparently after the 'explosion' he got carted off to another hospital where he was in a delirious state and they couldn't find his parents, so he stayed there for 8 weeks"

"I might pay him a visit" he said icily

Wanda glared at him. "No you won't"

"He was going to stab you!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine, but don't expect me to play nice." He sighed and jogged round the bench. "Want to go for a run?"

"Go yourself, I'm working"

"Fine, time me." he huffed and sped off. He'd just go round the district edge, it'd take him 10 minutes if he pushed it. He was going for a new record though.

He got back and collapsed on the bench panting and clutching his chest. Wanda didn't look up.

"9 minutes 29 seconds. New record." She said nonchalantly, "Impressive"

"Everything hurts" he moaned.

"Then don't run so fast"

"But it wouldn't be fun then" he complained, flashing a grin at her.

She looked at him and saw the grin, giggling she shoved his shoulder.

"Ow"

"Don't be such a baby" she laughed at him. "We should get home soon, it's getting colder, and we have to be home by 4"

"Fine, but no rush"

"Come on, let's walk the long way"

"Can I just a few more minutes to catch my breath?" he said, he was still out of breath. "Anyway who made you boss, I'm oldest"

"By 12 minutes"

"Exactly"

"Fine, I'll give you 5 minutes, while you're catching your breath I'll be over there, grandpa" she cast him a grin and folded up her work shoving it in her pocket before walking over to a cluster of trees.

Pietro sighed and leaned back on the bench knowing he was going to have snowballs flying at him in 2 minutes. Apparently manipulating the snow with your powers then chucking it over 100m wasn't cheating. He waited for the onslaught to begin.

The asset watched the pair from his position in a building overlooking the small park. He could understand why the children were as carefree with their powers in a place as uncovered as this one, all but the elderly were at work or school. No one would be outside in this harsh weather unless they were healthy.

He could now confirm that they had powers, he had had no clear evidence before so he couldn't report it. Now he had clear video of the boy running and of the girl using her power to make figures out of the snow, which she had only done when her brother wasn't there.

His orders were to watch them and confirm the powers. He had now confirmed the powers. He simply had to watch them until he was told otherwise. This assignment was so simple and out of his usual duty that it confused him. He would understand if he had been to kill the children. But watch them… he had no idea. But it wasn't his place to question. So he did his mission.

He watched as snowballs began pummelling the boy. Who yelled something back at his sister who was hiding in the trees about 100m away.

"Pietro put me down!" yelled Wanda trying not to laugh

"What, you didn't see that coming?"

"Didn't see that coming" she mocked under her breath, he brothers catchphrase was kind of cool but _really_ annoying when you heard it at least once a day.

"I don't sound that high" muttered Pietro irritated at her play of his voice

"Yes you do, now put me down" she said playfully whacking his arms which he had wrapped round her waist.

She had been expecting Pietro but not for him to hoist her up from behind, which is why she and her twin where stumbling round (we he was) in the snow trying not to fall over, although the snow layer was so thick it wouldn't have mattered if they had.

"Fine, now home" he carefully put her down and started walking in the direction of home "You know if dad got us any sweets"

"Probably not, you know they're expensive"

Pietro had a thing about sweets, they only really got them every few months if they were lucky, even though papa was a doctor they were practically living in poverty, he was rarely employed as people disliked the family name or didn't have money, so he usually spent his days volunteering at the orphanage with mama. They didn't judge on family, they were just happy to have help. The numbers there had swelled over the last few years.

Their parents tried to hide it but the troubles were getting closer. They didn't like to talk about it but shell strikes in other districts were getting nearer, the whole area had been on edge waiting for it to happen. She and Pietro had been hurried off the street by strangers many times with warnings of a riot, they always heard the death toll off the radio that evening, and providing mum or dad didn't turn it off they would hear who had been put in charge of 'controlling' it, sokovian forces or foreign 'peace' forces. It was hard to know whose side the foreigners were on, some helped the citizens, some provided the shells and guns to the government. Mama and papa had been involved in the riots quite a few times, but they wouldn't even consider letting Pietro and Wanda come to the peaceful ones after the control forces had shot an eleven year old by 'accident'.

The disputes had begun as peaceful protests, but that had been 6 years ago, the government attacked the peaceful protesters, ever since then there had been what could be considered a civil war. Where there were the rebels, the rioters, the pacifists, and the loyalists. The rebel fighting happened outside of the cities, unless they were trying to take a district, 3 out of the 20 districts here in the capitol belonged to them. But no one but soldiers lived there as a result of the shells. Whenever a rebel presence was rumoured the government shelled them, there were rumours of their district having a rebel presence.

"Wanda" Pietro slowed to a stop

"Yeah"

He pointed at a group of 7 down the street about 100m away, she looked at them, all but one of them was older then Pietro and her, and that one was Marco.

"I'm going to kill him" hissed Pietro tensing as he began to walk at the group

"No!" she grabbed his arm, he looked at her and made an effort to calm down. "We keep walking, I don't want to cause a fuss, and mama and papa have enough to worry about."

Pietro scowled again at Marco before nodding "Okay"

"And keep your head down, Marco may not go for us but that one at the back looks like he could be Marco's older brother. He's 14, and so are his friends, you wouldn't stand a chance, come on, lets cross the street" as they crossed both pulled their hoods up, Wanda tucked her long hair up underneath her red beanie.

They walked in silence as they passed the group, Wanda silently hoped they wouldn't be seen, it wouldn't take much to set Pietro off taking current events.

They almost made it.

"Hey, aren't you those Maximoff kids?" yelled Marcos older brother

Pietro looked at her through the corner of his eye, she motioned for him to keep walking.

She heard people start to jog after them

"Hey, I was talking to you, I asked you a question. Or are you deaf as well as freaks"

Pietro spun to face them, she cursed, so close to making it.

"Oh hello, aren't you just adorable" mocked Marco's older brother, Antone? Anatol?

"Piss off Anatol" spat Pietro

He laughed and looked back at his friends before leaning down to Pietro, he was a good 8 inches taller "did you just try insult me kid"

"Ant, leave it, I don't care." Called Marco. In all this tense atmosphere Wanda hadn't noticed Marco who was standing behind his brother staring in fear at her.

"No, that creep of a girl hurt my baby brother, and she's going to pay" Anatol hissed icily grabbing Pietro's sweater and throwing him out of the way, glaring at her. Pietro fell to the ground but was up and standing infront of Wanda in an instant

"You touch her and I will kill you" snarled Pietro.

Anatole stared down at Pietro as if he were an annoying gnat. "So you'd rather it be you? Fine, we'll beat you to a pulp then get your sister" he grinned sadistically at Pietro before grabbing him again and punching him square in the face.

Pietro wriggled in his grip and bit hard on Anatol's arm "you little dick!" yelled Anatole dropping Pietro. Pietro stumbled, still unsteady from the hard punch to the face.

"Marco, Pyotr, Sandor, grab the girl, I need to teach this little punk a lesson. Misha, help me get this punk into that alley, bring Wanda." Wanda had no chance against her attackers, but that didn't make her go without a fight, they had to smash her on the head before she would come, and even then she only came because she was too dazed to do anything else.

Wanda sobbed as Anatol attacked her brother, fists pummelled his stomach as Misha held him up. After what seemed like eternity Misha dropped Pietro. Instantly Pietro collapsed, spitting out blood before retching up the contents of his stomach.

"You're fucking disgusting kid" sneered Anatol

Wanda wanted to scream at Pietro when he started getting up again, but she was terrified. Anatol shoved him into a wall and Pietro fell back onto a wall.

"Stay down kid" he sneered, "Now where was I? oh yeah your turn" he moved sadistically towards her, she struggled against the people holding her, her head hurt too much to use her powers, there was no way Pietro was getting up anytime soon. She was trapped.

He grabbed her jumper and slammed her into a wall. "You know I was going easy on your brother? I mean, you're the one I wanted this whole time" he hissed into her ear, she watched as he pulled something out of his pocked, a razor. She struggled. He laughed. "You ever heard of a Chelsea grin? Probably not. Well you're going to find out taking you'll have one. Basically, I put this in your mouth" he paused to force the razor in-between her lips, " then all I have to do is push it and… what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?!" she panicked.

At that moment a lot happened. A pulse of energy left her into Anatol, he screamed and stumbled back clutching his head, someone dropped out from the roof's above and grabbed her from where she was frozen pulling the razor from her mouth.

"Run" he commanded

She didn't look back, Pietro was on his feet, and apparently he had got up sometime when Anatol had been hurting her and had to be held back by some guys. He grabbed her hand and they bolted home. Only stopping when they reached home.

"Are you ok?" he said through wheezes leaning against the wall of the corridor leading to their apartment. "Wanda?"

"I'm fine… are you ok?" she looked worriedly at him, he had taken a huge beating.

"I'm good, look its healing" he pulled up his shirt, his ribs were practically purple but he was right. As she watched the bruises seemed to be fading. "They were broken but now just bruised" he poked at them, wincing. That was new, Pietro didn't heal fast, he only moved fast. "What did you do to Anatol?" he wheezed

"I don't know" she croaked

"He looked terrified"

"I don't know" she repeated sitting on the floor now.

He followed her action and sat next to her putting his arm round her shoulder and pulling her into him, pressing his lips into the top of her head. "Did you see that man?"

"I didn't stop to look, I just ran"

"Yeah, he had a mask on, like a muzzle, and goggles covering his eyes, he grabbed Misha, Marco, and Pyotr, left them unconscious. Sandor just ran. Don't know what he did to Anatol."

"Can we just hope he was a Good Samaritan?"

"Maybe he was a rebel assassin"

"What?!" she stared at him

"You know, there are rumours, the rebels are training assassins to take out the government. I heard that the sjajan otac isn't ill, but they got him"

Wanda laughed at her brother. "and where did you get that?"

"Just heard it" he murmured, anxiously he looked around before turning back to her excitedly, "I found a rebel information centre!"

"What?!" she looked at him amazed, _an information post._

"I know! I'll take you there tomorrow." He giggled and poked her. She returned the action.

"What are you to talking about" came the deep jokey voice of their father.

Both spun to face the man

"Nothing" they said in unison

"And that's how I know you're lying. Come on, sorry I'm late home I must have forgotten to give you the key. Mama's staying late at the orphanage, they've got new kids from shells in the next district and they need all the help, I would have stayed but I've got you two to look after." He scruffed Pietro's hair. "Come on you two."

Once inside the twins went to their room, their apartment was made up of a bathroom, one bedroom, and a main room which contained: a really small seating area, a dining room/kitchen, and their parent's bed. Their bedroom only consisted of a bunkbed, wardrobe, and bookcase.

"How was school?" called their father from the kitchen

"Good" they yelled in unison

"You know I'd prefer it if you just told me you weren't going to school"

Pietro froze and stared at Wanda. They peaked out of their room to look at their father, who hadn't looked up from cooking.

"Sorry Papa?" asked Pietro slowly

"I know you're not going to school and haven't for the last week at least."

"Bu…"

"Don't worry, your mother noticed first. And today I got my conformation."

"How?" there was no point denying now

"Wanda and Pietro. You both have leaves on your clothes. The only place in this district that has evergreens is the park. And there's no way you could have gone there and got here in the time after school."

"Oh"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. You must have a good reason, neither of you would skive for the heck of it. By the way Pietro, the pictures we took last week have been processed. They're on your bed."

"Thanks." Pietro stared at Wanda confused. What had just happened? He went and grabbed the photos, putting his favourite in his pocket. It was one of the whole family. Wanda was sat on his shoulders grinning while their parents stood behind them, his father holding mother close to him and looking lovingly at her while she nestled into his body, smiling at the camera. It was taken in the park. Father had got one of the orphanage workers to take it.

"Pietro, why didn't he yell at us?" asked Wanda silently, staring worriedly at him.

"You heard him, he doesn't think we deserve it." Murmured Pietro flopping onto his bunk.

Wanda gave him a disbelieving look before climbing up to her bunk. "Well you can believe that, I'm reading"

Pietro grunted in response at her. Grabbing a rubber ball from under the bed he began to bounce it against the bunk above him. Something was wrong with his father's attitude, but he didn't know what.

##

Branka watched as Wanda flicked a pea at Pietro, laughing at the squeal of indignation he made.

"Wanda, don't flick food at your brother." She said sternly, forcing herself to hide a grin, which her husband had already failed at.

She hoped these moments would last forever. But they wouldn't. That was obvious now. They were due an air strike any day now, which was the word off the street. And it was rarely wrong.

Dobrilo had heard the same from his sources. Branka was thankful she didn't live near the rebel base. Living about a mile away was inconvenient when she helped run operations but it was safer for her family. Mirjana understood that, she had had children of her own. Although the youngest was early twenties. Obrad, being the sullen old man he was, had been harder to win over. But Mir had sorted him out. Making him meet the five year old twins had helped as well. Even if Pietro had knocked him into a snow drift.

Those were good times. Before the rebellion was centralised and became a full time job.

She had manged to keep her family safe. Only Dobrilo knew. But he didn't want to be involved. After all, he preferred the more pacifistic protesting. She could only wish that the twins' innocence would last forever.

##

Pietro had heard a mild buzzing. And ignored it. The explosion that had followed 30 seconds later was harder to ignore.

A hole ripped open the floor, he didn't even see his parents go. They were gone, like the table, the chairs, the stove…

Swallowed whole by the monster in the floor.

Buzzing filled his ears, heat washed over him, the world seemed to blur, he had rolled back off his chair when the monster had roared, saving himself from being swallowed with his parents. He watched his chair teetering on the edge of its mouth, the only one not yet sucked into the gaping mouth. Wanda.

His head snapped back to perspective, where was his sister. She screamed.

He could see her wiggling form through the dust, leg trapped by a piece of concrete. Slowly being sucked into the monsters mouth. In a blur he had grabbed her, rolling under their parent's bed he clutched her tight, she was sobbing. Performing the one action his head was screaming at him to do. To mourn. To break down. To do _something._ But he couldn't, his head was filled with a stillness, a panic. In shock from what had just happened.

The buzz came again, he crushed himself into Wanda. It was close. Landing with a loud clunk in the rubble of their home. Sitting 3ft from their faces. A slender metal object.

Wanda stopped, echoing the silence. There was no slow of tears, just a jolted shock of quiet after the clunk of the metal. Neither of the pair dared move. Barely breathing.

The dust began to clear, they could see more than the outline. Pietro saw the yellow streak, almost like an arrow cut in half underneath the writing. The writing that spelled out one word in such a way it seemed like the weapon was proud of its inventor, the inventor was proud of the death they had caused. One word, painted in thick yellow writing, which imprinted into Pietro's mind until the day he died. Stark.

"We're going to die." Murmured Wanda. The same shock that had overtaken Pietro now infecting her. "We're going to die."

Pietro barely comprehended what his sister had said. The same thoughts ran over and over in his head.

 _They were just having dinner. The four of them. Wanda had flicked a pea at him. There was a buzz. He ignored it. His parents where dead._

 _Stark killed them_

 _They were just having dinner. The four of them. Wanda had flicked a pea at him. There was a buzz. He ignored it. His parents where dead._

 _Stark killed them_

 _They were just having dinner. The four of them. Wanda had flicked a pea at him. There was a buzz. He ignored it. His parents where dead._

 _Stark killed them_

 _They were going to die too._

The soldier watched from his post. Only moving back as the dust cloud swamped the street. He had been warned of this shell strike. But it was wrong for it to be this side of the district. His handler had been assured it would be by the rebel headquarters. Therefore shelling the warehousing, park, orphanage, upper school, lower school, housing centres 11-40, and district centre. The nearest plane shouldn't have come within ½ a mile of this housing centre. Or surely he would have been ordered to acquire the twins as part of his protection order.

 _'Soldier, report status of the assets'_

His handler's voice came through on his earpiece, the voice was worried.

"Sir, shelling to assets house was not direct, but no conformation on condition of twins, sir"

 _'Twins?'_ the voice sounded cold, the soldier shivered. He would be punished back at base.

"Assets, sir"

 _'Discover condition, if alive acquire the assets, use force if necessary, but no permanent damage, if alive leave no evidence that assets survived. If any other signs of life, eliminate. If detected or seen, eliminate person. Understood?'_

"Understood Sir"

The soldiers com's went quiet.

Silently he moved to the apartment building, scaling the side of the unstable structure. He had a clear period of approximately 5 minutes before people realised the stray plane had moved off and began leaving the 'safety' of their homes.

Grunting he pulled himself through the window of the assets' apartment. He was in the twins bedroom, the wardrobe doors now lay in splinters round the room. Some clothes had survived the bombardment. Quickly he grabbed a change of clothes for each twin. Choosing the least dirty from the selection and placing them in his backpack. As he went to move into the main room of the apartment something squashed under his boot. Crouching he picked up the object. A small teddy bear. It was approximately the same size as his hand. Dust covered its light brown pelt. Tenderly the soldier brushed off some dirt, revealing that on the left side of the chest embroidered on there was a small blue heart. He rubbed his thumb over the inanimate thing.

His moment was interrupted by a slight ruffling in the next room along. Silently he tucked the bear into his backpack before tiptoeing into the next room.

There was a huge hole in the floor, scoping the area he could see that the rocks had slightly been pushed aside by the double bed on the opposite side of the room.

Skilfully he stalked round the outside of the hole. Not kicking a stone out of place. Once round the hole he crouched to see if there was anyone under the bed. From underneath the ruined structure she could see a pair of small bodies cramped together, fearful eyes staring at him. Not something he was unfamiliar with. He strode toward the bed.

"No!" came the voice of the girl.

He paused mid stride, watching as she pointed at something he had mistaken for a rock. A shell. His brain darted for a solution. Which was an easy one. He pulled out his gun and shot precisely where he needed to aim, disabling the shell from exploding by making it impossible for the explosive material to be activated.

Again he strode towards the bed, using his arm to pull it up the twins darted out. He grabbed the boy with his free arm as he dropped the bed.

"Let me go!" the boy struggled against his grip.

"Let him go!" cried the girl shrilly, the soldier stared at her intimidatingly. But she would not back down.

Her eyes had changed to a blood red and ribbons of energy of the same colour weaved through her fingers. In a blink the soldier darted her. Resulting in a cry from her brother as she collapsed. Sadly the soldier only had one dart. So, knowing there was no way this boy would come quietly he grabbed the boy into a choke hold. He remained stoic as the boy chocked under his grasp, his body screaming for air which the soldier was withholding. After about a minute the boy went slack.

Silently the soldier slung the boy over his shoulder before picking up the girl bridal style. As quietly as he entered he left. Darting through the alleys to his hide out where he'd await further orders.

 **ta da! now you just have to wait another few months for the next chapter! sorry. i will try update more often though**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where are we?" moaned Pietro, finally awake. Clanking his chains as he sat up.

Wanda didn't respond, she didn't know where, but she guessed they were in some kind of vault modified to keep captives. The chains screwed into the floor held them there. One round her brothers' ankle, two attached to her wrists. She'd been up for about 2 hours. And in that time _he_ had not left and he'd only moved from his spot once. Sitting silently in the corner of the room, back against the wall, playing with a knife. Absently she stroked the thing he had given her.

 _She woke up and screamed, jolting the man, who had now started walking towards her. Choking back tears she scrambled away clumsily, only to be stopped as he irritably stepped on one of the chains holding her._

 _"Are you in pain?" he asked confused. Which in turn confused her._

 _"No" she whispered hoarsely_

 _"So why did you scream?" he asked cocking his head._

 _"B…because you scare me" she spluttered. The man seemed more hurt then anything she thought he would feel._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because you stole me from my home, shot me, drugged me, and tied me and my brother up. Not to mention how you've been stalking me for the last few weeks. And you wonder why I'm scared?!" She said the sentence rapidly, what she'd wanted to say coming out more angrily then she'd intended._

 _Emotionlessly the man sat onto the floor facing her. "Would you have preferred I leave you there with an unexploded shell?" his voice was scarily calm "how many days before they got to you? How high are the chances of getting you out without setting off the shell?"_

 _"But why?" she whispered "why save us? Why stalk us? Why take us once we were free?"_

 _"Those were my orders, you were considered to be a beneficial asset"_

 _"Who gave you those orders?!"_

 _He looked startled "You're asking too many questions? I'm not supposed to answer" he mumbled to himself turning back to the wall._

 _"And why not" she called after him_

 _"BECAUSE I'M A WEAPON! IT'S NOT MY PLACE TO GIVE INFORMATION, ONLY TO TAKE ORDERS AND GIVE THEM TO LOWER SOLDIERS WHEN IT BENEFITS THE MISSION" Wanda shrunk back from the man's onslaught, he was so angry, she could tell he wasn't yelling at her, but it scared her. She expected the man to run at her, but he just stood there, defeated, shoulders hunched, moving slowly up and down with each breath he took._

 _"If these people make you so angry why do you keep working for them?" she whispered, slowly getting to her feet and approaching._

 _"I don't work for them, they own me" he snorted, taking control of the situation again, as if she should already know that._

 _"That's ridiculous, people don't own people"_

 _"I'm not a person, I'm a weapon, an asset, an it, a thing, the winter soldier" he rattled out, like he was repeating a manta, repeated to him until it finally became ingrained in his brain._

 _"Of course you're a person, what are you talking about?! You're a human, not a weapon"_

 _"People don't have things like this" the man pulled his glove off his left hand and shoved off his hoodie so he was only wearing a black t shirt. Wanda starred in shock at what was in place of his left arm. It was sculpted like an arm but made completely of metal. "Even my body is designed to be a weapon, so what does that make me? A weapon._ " _He paused seeing how her face was still in shock and sighed. "I have something you might like, it may help you be less scared" he grabbed his rucksack and pulled out a coin about the size of his palm handing it to her._

 _"What is it?" she asked timidly, tracing over the design on it, she could have sworn she'd seen it before, just couldn't recall where._

 _"It will come to you. Trust me. If you push things always come back, if you can feel it there." And with that he walked back to where he had been when she woke up._

 _What do I call you?" she asked timidly._

 _"You don't" he answered, barely audible, marking an obvious end to their conversation._

Pietro groaned again rubbing his neck "Wanda? Where..." he hissed suddenly tenderly touching at his leg.

"What's wrong?" she asked moving towards him, worried for her twin.

"He had a huge cut down his calf, I treated it, but I'd assumed it had healed a little by know with your accelerated healing."

"Wha… who's he?!" Pietro pulled back before crying out and grabbing his leg again, he pulled up his trouser leg revealing a large wound which had been stitched up and cleaned. The area surrounding it completely clear of dust unlike the rest of their bodies and clothes.

The man got up and Pietro went to move back but Wanda grabbed him "don't" she whispered harshly.

He pulled some things out of his bag and moved toward them, he crouched by them and handed a set of clothes to each of them then he unlocked her hands and Pietro's ankle.

"Change into those"

Wanda looked at hers, it was a plain red wool jumper and a black ruffled knee length skirt. Pietro had a pair of jeans, a white t shirt, and a black pull on hoodie.

"I need to make a call, there's no way out of here, so don't bother" He walked out the room.

"What's that guys problem?" muttered Pietro "and more importantly WHERE ARE WE AND WHO'S THAT GUY?!" he rubbed his throat which protested every time he spoke.

"I don't know, but don't call him a person… it annoys him" she giggled, Pietro stared blankly at her. "You had to be there" she stated grabbing the clothes "now turn around, I'm getting changed"

Awkwardly Pietro spun round, "you turn around too, I'm getting changed as well" he muttered.

"Ok" Wanda said while pulling of her school pinafore and uniform, and placing them in a pile, quickly she pulled on the skirt and jumper, she left her tights on under her skirt. "Pietro you done?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

They turned to face each other. Wanda eyed up Pietro's new outfit, it looked out of place on him, not because it didn't suit him but because it wasn't his usual style. She noted the hoodie was incredibly baggy, swamping his body. His jeans seemed to fit though. She couldn't see his shirt because of the hoodie. On her the skirt fitted and the jumper was a tad large, but she liked it like that.

"This thing's huge" protested Pietro pulling at his hoodie.

"That's because it's mine" said the man re-entering and shutting the door.

"What?"

"I couldn't find you a hoodie of your size so I just gave you one of mine. I don't need it anymore." Wanda noted how the man had taken off his zip up hoodie and was missing a gun off his belt. Also, his face seemed anxious. "A word of advice, don't say a word, do what you're told, don't try run," he said staring at Pietro "these men will hurt you if you irritate them" Wanda didn't have a chance to question the man's last statement before there was a large bang on the door. Wanda grew anxious herself and gripped Pietro's hand. He responded by pulling her into his side protectively. She looked up at his face, it was tense and glaring at the door. She wasn't the only anxious one.

Pietro was so confused. He was wearing a huge man's hoodie, the same man who had choked him probably a few hours earlier and kidnapped him. But also, by what had happened earlier, stalked them, and apparently saved them from Anatol.

Also now there were people here that even that man was scared of. He had no power in this situation, he could try run, but after what the man had said, that wasn't an option. So he was going to do that thing he had always done, protect his twin.

The man opened the door "Sir" he stepped back and a man walked in trailed by some fearsome looking men dressed head to toe in black with automatics hanging off their shoulder. Pietro was now thankful he was fluent in English.

"Soldier, guard the door." The man's voice had a thick American accent, he was probably in his 60's, dressed in a grey suit, his hair a reddish, blonde, grey, colour. The new man reminded Pietro of one of the government men who would visit the district, not looking like much but holding themselves like they owned the world, this comparison made him hate the man. The new waited until the man or 'soldier' had left the room.

"So" he said walking towards Wanda and Pietro, "my name is Alexander Pierce, I don't expect you to know me coming from such a slum as this but names are important, they show your status. The man who brought you here does not have a name, for he is the lowest of creatures, a weapon. You're still alive as you have been considered valuable to our organization. So, I must ask you for your names."

Wanda and Pietro stared blankly at him.

"Well, I guess I should have checked they speak English." He chuckled back to his men, who shared grins with each other.

Pietro was angry, these men thought they were better than them purely because they spoke English. "We do speak English" he spat.

"Oh good, we can hold a decent conversation then. Now what are your names?" the man was smiling but there was no warmth behind it, in fact it scared him.

"You've been following us, you know who we are. You already know our names" stated Wanda angrily, pulling away from Pietro to stand in front of Pierce. Instantly the man's face dropped to a scowl. Pietro had no time to stop it as the man brought his hand across his sister's face.

"Wanda!" he grabbed her as she went to fall and pulled her close to him, hugging her into his chest.

"First lesson, we do not tolerate insolence, and we believe that order comes through pain. Now, young man, what is your name?"

"Screw you" hissed Pietro, he knew he shouldn't have said that. Pierce raised his hand and Pietro braced for the hit. The man laughed.

"Aren't you defiant" he playfully patted Pietro's cheek, Pietro winced.

Pierce grabbed Wanda from him "teach him a lesson" he said to his men, who grabbed Pietro in an instant before Pietro could even go for Wanda he had a man holding either side of him.

"Now, my dear, you do understand that I can, although it would be inconvenient, give the order to kill your brother if you try anything with those powers of yours. You are indeed correct when you say how you can be much more dangerous than your brother with the context of your powers, after what you did to that poor boy in the ally, I fear he never would have been the same, it's a good thing we sent our clean up team after him and his friends." Pierce said smiling at his sister. Pietro wanted to kill this man, the way he was gripping Wanda's arm, how scared she looked, the small tears that were falling from her eyes as she glanced back and forth between Pierce and Pietro. "No come my dear, let's get you to the plane, I assure your brother will follow once he's had his punishment, provided you behave." Pierce pulled Wanda towards the door, she looked back at Pietro terrified. As she was dragged away. "Avoid his face, and don't make any permanent damage, it will be very inconvenient" where the last words Pietro heard from Pierce before them man dragged his sister out the door.

The second they were gone he was rammed into a wall.

Wanda curled up and sobbed on the plane, her cheek still stung, she had been locked in the back of it, what was this hell she and her brother had been dragged into. Every second they waited she knew her brother was being pummelled by those men back at the room. She felt someone nudge her, she looked up, and it was the man who had brought her here.

She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help herself. "How could you!" she sobbed as she hit him with her fists. He disabled her arms and pulled into him, holding her close. She kicked pathetically at him before breaking down in his arms and hugging back. That's how they sat for what felt like forever, her sobbing into his arms while he just held her. Finally she let go and he let her go. Silently he handed her something, she took it gently and realized it was the hoodie he had been wearing earlier.

"I'm not allowed them at my base, I have to wear a uniform. I don't see why you won't be allowed something more casual." He shrugged silently. Moving off to a corner of the room and sitting stoically on the bench that reached round the compartment.

Wanda slowly slipped the hoodie on and zipped it up. It was obviously too large for her, but she needed it. Slowly she walked over to the man, he flinched as she sat next to him. Silently she reached her arms around him and squeezed. "Thank you" she whispered. "Thank you"

The man hugged her back "they're not evil people, they need to make the world better through order, I help make happen. The man who talked to you, my handler. His is not a nice man, but he is making the world a better place. You have to understand that. And I am the weapon used for the dirty work, I deserve to be treated how I am because I am part of the problem with the world. I need to play my part so my handler can do his to make the world better. You must focus on the real enemy" Stark. Wanda didn't believe a word the man had said except for the end part, he had obviously been brainwashed into thinking it. But she could help him in time, "HYDRA is the cure for the world"

That caught Wanda's attention. She could have sworn she had heard of HYDRA in History, or at least heard it mentioned in relation to WWII. Before she could ask the man pushed her away as the door swung open. She ran to her brother as he walked in, he looked exhausted and pressed practically all his weight onto her, relived from being forced to walk.

"Keep walking kids" grunted one of the men coming in behind Pietro. The man reacted to this man's voice, sitting up more straight. "Move!"

Wanda helped her brother to a corner of the room, sitting on the bench he leaned onto her and curled until he was lying with his head on her lap falling asleep.

"Well isn't that sweet" mocked one of the thugs that had followed Pierce into the room. Wanda ignored him.

For the next 3 hours Wanda was forced to watch the thugs torment her friend, the man. They mocked him, hit him, the ringleader was the one who's voice he had reacted to. She knew from just looking that her friend could kill all the men without even a cut to his skin. And they knew it, whenever one was tormenting, at least one had their hand on their gun.

Whoever this organization was, it was not the good willed one her friend had described.

Finally they landed. The thugs opened the door. And stepped out, then came her friend, beckoning for them to follow.

As they stepped out they were greeted by Pierce. And a blonde man with an eyepatch

"Stryker, these are your new assets. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. 10 years old. I will stay here until they get settled. Train them well. They will prove useful to our cause. Follow us" he said to the twins. As he turned he muttered something into Stryker's ear.

Whatever it was Wanda had no good feelings about any of this as they walked into a huge castle building.


End file.
